Plant of my Dreams
by Snip13r
Summary: Repeater was commonly portrayed as a fierce but caring plant. However, after being moved to night shift, his ways of life have completely taken a parallel path after meeting a girl-plant. His obsession with the plant has gone too far to being in his dreams, and Repeater's situation wouldn't get more awkward especially if the girl starts asking you out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every day this was Repeater's common sight every day he was assigned to the lawn. Groups of green-skinned and pale lads, desiring a single brain. A human brain. This was Repeater's everyday scenario- zombies limping towards the lawn, attempting to get inside the house they've been protecting all the time.

He did not simply bother asking all the other plants why they should do this, but he knew one thing- it was for the safety of the two-floor duplex owner. Much like all the other plants in service in the zombie invasion, their goal was to protect every living human homeowner from losing their brains. Repeater seemed to become tired of his daily rituals at some points, but eventually whenever the zombies ceased activity for a day or two, all the plants would just have free time and do whatver they want before the undead makes their next move.

Repeater, of course, did not waste the free time he has been given and most of the time he would just wander around the lawn, oversee whatever the other plants would do. He had a lot of friends from the past months, but he does not hang around that much with his friends.

The sun has set, and all the other plants had went inside the house to have dinner altogether. But Repeater had remained outside, having a short conversation with his friend, Winter-Melon.

"Hey, Winter. Great to see you!" The two briefly shook leaves.

"Hey, Repeater. So, what's all the fuzz?"

Repeater paused for a few seconds. "Is the new plant coming? Dr. Andy said that when she comes, our stakes of winning nighttime defenses are going to sky-rocket."

"She?" Winter Melon funnily asked. "Another girl-plant's going to join us? Awesome."

"That's what Doc said. The Fume-Shrooms and Scaredy-Shrooms have been asking for an addition. I was just wondering if you know the newcomer and what does she look like." Repeater smiles, as the sun has sank and the moon slowly rises.

"Nope, but I heard she's just 13, the same age as you, and also experienced in zombie defense." replied Winter Melon.

"Don't get that started, Winter Melon. I told you- I'm not in a-" Repeater was cut by Winter Melon.

"I'm not saying anything bad! All I'm just saying is that I only heard half of her description."

A Torchwood had approached the two, and then asked them if they were going to eat dinner. Repeater nodded and the Torchwood went back inside the house.

"Now, here's the thing. Dr. Andy is asking if you want to shift to night duty. Daytime is getting a bit overcrowded...and you might want to give some cover for the new plant. Basically, she doesn't do anything much on the lawn but this involves the fog that completely smothers the backyard. So, what do you say?" Winter Melon grins.

Repeater was confused. He was wondering why would Dr. Andy move him to night shift. Is the plant another V.I.P. task for him? Or there's something special planned for him and the newcomer? After a year's experience of fending off zombies, he had been completely boggled with how would he work out with nighttime lawn defense. He had just set this thought aside and proceeded to eat dinner with the others.

The group had fancy food for dinner; a popular soup in Suburbia composed of four different kinds of compost all mixed into one. He sat on the other side of the table, while Winter Melon had eaten earlier. Repeater had a sudden flashback after consuming the first two spoons of the soup. His childhood memory had consisted of him as a small, adorable plant. His mother had prepared a bowl of soup for him similar to the build of the soup he is currently consuming.

Repeater had liked the plant food served. There was nothing that could raise his feelings other than having good food. He had decided to tend to his young Peashooter brother and left the dining room.

He had been wandering around, searching for Peashooter's whereabouts. He thought, "Now where the heck did you go, Peashooter?" He did not bother asking Winter Melon or any other of his friends if they had seen his brother earlier. It was until Repeater finally found Peashooter, who was leaning beside the hundred-foot tall Tree of Wisdom, crying.

He was wondering why Peashooter had been crying like a human infant. He then approached the poor green plant and rested his bulb on his brother's.

"Peashooter." His brother had stopped crying after seeing him and Peashooter swiftly wiped off his tears like nothing had happened.

"H-Hey..." Repeater snuggled Peashooter closer towards him. "Don't bother asking me what happened, it's just fine..."

"Don't be like that, Peas. We're all part of the Peashooting group. We're altogether in this. So just tell me, what just happened? I'm curious but only in vital terms."

"Well, I had been playing around with the remote-control car Mom gave us right? I was just in the backyard using it until, the forward plants had already warned of a zombie wave coming and I didn't know until, I had accidentally lost the RC car to the zombies! I never got to drive it back to the lawn, and it's gone! I'm such a stupid, stupid plant for not paying attention! I did not realize that play time was over when I lost the car..."

Repeater, comforting his brother, had simply replied, "Then I'll find it." He insisted that he will find the RC car his brother had lost, although he does not know the complete whereabouts of the car. The small Peashooter had smiled, and slowly hugged his older brother. The only light source around them were fireflies, and the moon was attractively bright that night.

"Are you sure? You will get it back?" Peashooter had asked.

Repeater smiled, and followed that he will instigate the search tomorrow. He then hugged his brother one more time and then he was followed back into the house. All the other plants have vacated the dining room earlier and into their own rooms upstairs. Repeater had separated with Peashooter and into their own rooms. He did not have a roommate or two, and he had slowly shut the door and prepared for the next day.

Repeater was a quiet but caring and friendly plant. No wonder he had taken care of his brother's situation in an instant. Although he had possessed notable traits, he had never thought of the life of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Repeater had dished out a ton of damage on the lawn, during his first time in night shift. The amount of chlorophyll inside him expanded and multiplied as he precisely took out slow-moving zombies, one by one. What had made the nighttime defense much aggresive was due to Dr. Andy scattering bits of plant food all over the lawn and pool, the plant food greatly affecting the Fume-shrooms and other plants, including the only Repeater.

A few minutes later, the group of plants had successfully held off two waves of the undead. Repeater wanted the night defense to end already, yet he and the others never had a clue of the opposing side's next move.

The zombies have came up with a effective yet flamboyant strategy- they have set up fog machines which, none of the plant spotters have seen where the zombies have placed them. The idea was to cover the backyard in fog, which will render the plants unable to defend the lawn and see the zombies. But the catch- the opposition placed the set of fog machines in the wrong place, and once they started both of the machines the fog only spread and smothered half of the lawn and pool. This left the plants to only see anything almost close to them, and the zombies dissappointed of the fog plan but eventually continue on with one last wave.

A Scardey-shroom on the frontmost part of the plant defense suddenly sank into the ground, shaking. The Fume-Shroom behind him started to become curious and approached him, but once a zombie had appeared out of the fog, the Fume-Shroom had busted the zombie with repeated streams of damaging bubbles and took out the zombie.

Repeater knew this was a sign of another zombie assault, with a few tweaks and changes. The other plants had started attacking even if they had lack of visibility in the fog. Repeater fired two-burst peas non-stop, and he had wondered if the night invasion would ever come to an end.

The fog did not dissipate, but the zombies are having greater advantage after a few pole-valuting zombies had gotten over the Wall-Nuts in the front. One pole-vaulting zombie in Repeater's lane had devoured the Puff-Shroom in front of Repeater, and he immediately reacted, as the zombie was ready for his next green dish.

Repeater fired peas as fast as he could, and in a matter of seconds, the zombie had collapsed, beheaded and an arm removed. He was waiting for Dr. Andy to make a decision on the open area in front of Repeater. He was waiting for the next zombie to come out of the fog and walk right up to him when Dr. Andy had decided to send in a new plant. A Plantern- being in the same spot where the Puff-Shroom was messily devoured, hummed and the biological light source in the plant became brighter, overtaking the area the fog had covered earlier.

All the plants were able to react quickly and the zombie's "cover" being blown. If the other plants fought the zombies, but the Plantern fought the night dark and the fog. Repeater instantly had an interest in the Plantern- she was the newcomer to the lawn.

Once the last zombie was down, Repeater had let out a sigh of relief. The night invasion was over, and all the other plants have gone to their free time. Repeater went for Dr. Andy before he went back inside the house.

"Doc?' Repeater tapped Dr. Andy's left leg and then pointed at the Plantern.

"Oh, her? She's Plantern. She's the new plant me and Winter Melon have referred to you. She's an assistive plant- she doesn't fight zombies but fights the fog and dark. Me and Crazy Dave have discussed that she needs someone watching over her on the lawn, and we've selected...you." Dr. Andy smiles and pats Repeater.

"So, she cannot defend herself but I have to protect her? Just like Peashooters and Sunflowers."

"Your right, Planterns are bioluminescent, which allows us to see in the dark and prevent that fog that occured earlier." Dr. Andy replied.

"Okay! So, any other thing I should know?"

"She's gonna be your roommate starting right now." replied Dr. Andy.

"Great, I'm never gonna be able to jump around in the room. I'm gonna be sleeping with a girl now." Repeater said to himself.

Dr. Andy left Repeater before could say another word. The Plantern was being swarmed by other plants, busy in a meet-and-greet session. Repeater decided to return to his room and fix the opposite bed for his new roommate. He folded the blankets and arranged the pillows, since he jumped on the bed when he had nothing important to do during the day.

The bed was set up and Repeater was lying on his when the Plantern had procceded to move her stuff into the room. One, two, three knocks were heard on the door, and Repeater rushed to open the door for Plantern. She had brought her stuff and Repeater offered to set her stuff up. Plantern had become hesitant for a moment, before shyly agreeing for the kind, green boy-plant's offer.

Once Repeater had finished fixing Plantern's stuff, he immediately introduced himself. "Hey! I'm Repeater, your...roommate!"

"Hi..." Plantern's voice was as soft as an angel's. The heat coming from Plantern's body was fairly bright and warm. Repeater almost lost touch with reality after staring at the natural, bright glow of the pretty girl-plant.

Repeater did not know what to say next. Plantern did as well. The two were smiling at each other, and it was seconds until Repeater decided to end the conversation and rest for tomorrow.

"So, i'll meet you again tomorrow! Better get some sleep, the zombies can be more than prepared at any time!" Plantern nodded and smiled, and they had laid down in their own beds as Repeater turned the lights off.

Repeater knew that he will have a strong bond with the girl-plant, regardless of how long it could take. He cannot avoid that, and he has to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Plantern was being toured by Dr. Andy around the house and gardens, Repeater went on to see how his brother Peashooter had been doing. To his surprise, the young plant was not in the front yard interacting with others, but decided to start up photosynthesis on the rooftop.

Repeater went up the rooftop and slithered over the roof tiles to join Peashooter. From the roof they can see almost every house in Suburbia, and Repeater had sat down with Peashooter to enact photosynthesis.

"So, how's my brother doing? Haven't found your car yet but I will still find it." Repeater moved a bit closer to Peashooter, smiling.

"Uh...you haven't started searching for my car." Peashooter replied.

"Oops. Well, I have something more important to do, this involves having a new...roommate."

"Who's your room- wait, ain't your roommate the Plantern? Ooh, I can sense something is going on with you two!" The young Peashooter giggles at Repeater's situation.

"No, it's not what you think, Peas!" He hits his brother with one pop of a pea and Peashooter immediately reacted to this. He covers the hit part of his bulb with his right leaf, but still giggling.

"She's only my roommate- I ain't attracted to her but I admit that she's pretty. Also, she cannot defend herself on the lawn, so I have to defend her. If she gets messily devoured I'm screwed cause I'm going to be next. Got it, Peashooter?"

His brother nodded and they simply returned to relaxing under the sun. After an hour Repeater and Peashooter decided to get down from the roof and eat lunch. Crazy Dave and Dr. Andy were busy cooking compost burgers in the backyard, while the rest of the plants were in a "fall in line" system.

Repeater was hungry but he let his brother go on first in line. The smell of the burgers being heated had reached out to the line of hungry plants. Plantern appeared and had joined in the line, and she was just behind Repeater.

"Care to eat with me?" Repeater told Plantern.

"Sure, you're my roommate after all!" replied Plantern, whose' body glowed brightly as response to what Repeater said.

After Repeater was given a plate with a compost burger, he proceeded to sit beside the backyard pool and waited for Plantern to arrive. The two had settled down, and discussed about different things as they consumed their food beside the clean pool.

As Plantern took a soft bite out of her compost burger, Repeater had asked her, "Where did you come from?" He avoided his question to sound like he is hating on Plantern.

"I come from New Planters City. Still free of zombie invasion...I miss my parents already but I think being here in Suburbia is great! Seems peaceful when there's no zombies around here..." smiled Plantern.

"Well, you'll love it here, I assure you! Even we have that one important task- protecting the humans, we always learn to have fun when there's no fighting! I can see your having new friends..."

"Including you!" Plantern had blushed and the bioluminescent light inside her slightly glowed. Repeater had been unsure on how to respond, but he knew exactly what Plantern meant.

Repeater stammered as he responded. "Uh...how come? I d-don't know you the most of you yet..."

"Oh, sorry! We're still roommates, but you're nice and friendly." replied Plantern.

"It's okay! Dr. Andy had assigned me to protect you, and I can see the reason why. Does that light of yours get brighter and brighter?" said Repeater, as he had finished the last portion of his compost burger.

"I can make it as bright as I can, but like all Planterns, when the light goes out its a sign that they're dying...I learned to always be careful with what I have." Plantern had finished her food and set her plate aside.

"Well, its part of the system. You have to protect the plant in front of you, then once you're about to get eaten the plant behind you must protect you. It all goes over and over, until it finally goes down to our planter. We don't just protect humans, but ourselves too." replied Repeater.

"So, you're going to watch my back? Are you sure you can protect me?" Plantern felt comfort as she knew Repeater wasn't going to let her down.

"Yes, I will. You cannot do much on the lawn, but I ain't gonna let any zombie have their jaws on you." replied Repeater. "Don't worry- your family will see you again in one piece."

"Thank you, Repeater. How about you? Are you parents worried of you?" asked Plantern.

"My parents are, they're worried for me and Peashooter. Peashooter's my brother, I also have another plant to watch over..."

"Whoa. You're one tough Repeater, no wonder they are widely used in Suburbia." Plantern smiled.

"Thanks. Since its peacetime, what do you think we should do? When the zombies have stopped attacking for two days or more, then it's considered peacetime. Most of us usually do different kinds of activities in our free time."

Plantern nodded in disagreement. "Uh, I'm just new here, so why don't you decide? You have lots of friends here, plus you live here in Suburbia.

Repeater thought of any possible activity he could do with the new plant. "Maybe you want to have some quiet bird-watching?" smiled Repeater.

"Sure! It's sounds like fun!" The pair had vacated the backyard with the other plants still having lunch. They had left the house and proceeded to a small park in the middle of Suburbia.

Without the noise of groaning and growling zombies, the two had casually progressed through their daily activity. Plantern seemed to like the sight and sound of chirping birds, and Repeater seemed to as well. It would be commonly him and his brother Peashooter, but this time he had gone out with a different plant. They had enjoyed what they could do during the day, and the days of having no zombies around was greatly enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for GamerGirlAndCo. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

The two had gotten along more often as the zombie-free days extend and Repeater got to know more about Plantern. The pair were so close that every lunch, Plantern never missed a chance to sit beside her new friend.

Albeit Repeater spent most of his time in different activities with Plantern, he never forgot the remote-controlled car his young brother had requested for him to find. He decided to seek help from a friend, but it was not Winter Melon or any of his other friends- he had spoken to Plantern.

Plantern was busy rummaging through her bags in their room when Repeater had brought up the search for his brother's toy car.

"Hey, Plantern! We ain't gonna go bird-watching today, sorry...but I think you can help me. My brother lost his RC car days ago and I have difficulty helping it, so I need a helping leaf!" Repeater said in a fair mood.

Plantern smiled, and her light grew brighter in response. "Sure, I can help you!"

"Thanks, Plantern. We might find it in advance during a zombie attack, I promised Peashooter that I will find his car, I don't want him upset him or make him sad." replied Repeater.

"I'll inform you once I find your brother's toy car!" Plantern's smile grew bigger.

Repeater smiled back, and vacated the room. He had no idea why did he ask Plantern instead of Winter Melon, as he and Winter Melon were closer friends before he met Plantern. He proceeded to look for Peashooter, who mostly hung around with Sunflowers in the backyard.

"So, how about this one, guys? If a zombie uses a claw machine, would it be called the Undead Brain Box?" Peashooter spent minutes telling jokes and entertaining Sunflowers. Repeater approached his brother from behind and asked to talk with him in private, and the two had settled down under a shady tree.

"Peashooter, you hang out with your friends more than I hang out with mine, so I'm considering that you know more about different kinds of social matters, including love..." Repeater shyly said.

"Ooh. Repeater- are you in love? I'll be the best man at your wedding." Peashooter smiles.

"No! That's not what I meant; it's just that I have a feeling that my "roomie" likes me..." Repeater shows a mad look on his green face.

"Who's your- Plantern? You feeling that she has a crush on you?" Peashooter managed to casually speak, but in his insides is the feeling of joy for his brother exploding like a bomb.

"I'm seeing signs that she likes me, but I don't know what to do. You write a ton of books- you probably know how plant love works." replied Repeater.

Having interest in Repeater's situation, Peashooter gave Repeater detailed advice while slightly twitching in joy as he had knew what his older brother had ran into.

"Now, there are a lot of possibilities that someone has a crush on you. You can easily tell that someone likes you, but it might take a long time before a plant finally confesses. The most common sign of someone liking you, is if she hangs out with you often, and converses with you a lot." Peashooter was smirking while giving Repeater advice.

"There's lots of other boy-plants, but why me? Why even a Repeater?"

"Because it's likely the way you treat her, or how you act towards her. I'm still young, but I can't believe that I have knowledge with this..." Peashooter continues smirking.

"I'm not interested in her. But if I ever like her, I cannot fail to see the reason why." replied Repeater.

"You should have asked the Tree of Wisdom, Repeater! You drained my freaking brain with this, but better enjoy lovelife, you're already 14. Mom and Dad's proud of you!" Peashooter smiles, then proceeds to the backyard.

With a judgemental look on his face, Repeater decided to seek the Tree of Wisdom and meditate for an hour. A Garlic was also meditating quietly under the tree's shadow. Every plant meditates under the Tree of Wisdom, and Crazy Dave's great care for the tree had paid off. Most plants would seek for advice when on the lawn fending off zombies, and ways on how to handle personal problems.

After meditating for five minutes, Repeater had gotten a faint response from the semi-sentient tree, and he felt someone speaking to him, the esoteric monologue only he could hear.

"Someone likes you...someone loves you..."

"Someone has a crush on you..."

"Repeater...you're not interested, aren't you?"

"Dont be afraid, it's part of our lives, part of anything before we end up inside a zombie's stomach..."

"Aside from protecting humans and nature..."

"We always have to learn things beyond what a plant can take..."

"The same as human love..."

"It is unavoidable, and I cannot do anything about it..."

"But it's up to you..."

"You decide your future..."

"Before you end up being gobbled by zombies..."

"You decide your future..."

After almost an hour of disconnection with reality, Repeater had returned to his normal state and his current experience with the Tree of Wisdom was wierder than usual. It was mostly the voice that only he could hear giving out advice on zombie defense, but he then realized that even the tall tree also had interest in his situation.

He did not focus on the possibility that Plantern liked him, and instead eased the non-stop thoughts of plant-ly bonds by hanging out with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Plantern laid in her bed. She had nothing to do for the day- she was all in rest. She spent the time lying on the bed, not a single thought but her roommate. She thought a lot about Repeater, what would he really do during days like this. No zombies around, no chaos, just absolute silence except for the hissing sound of automatic water sprinklers in the garden.

Her only thought was Repeater. When will she confess to Repeater? Will Repeater ever accept her? Will she be able to go out with him? Like a mind-boggling puzzle, Plantern kept on thinking what would possibly turn out. What would happen if she and Repeater, had bumped into each other in the front yard, and then Plantern spits out her confession? Not even the Tree of Wisdom knew why did she like Repeater. Not even Plantern herself.

The moment of laying down on a soft bed has broken. Repeater gave four knocks on the door, and Plantern immediately rose up from her bed to open the door.

"Hey, Repeater! What do you need?" asked Plantern.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see how my roomie is doing." Repeater smiles.

Plantern glowed and blushed. She completely skipped the crush part- Repeater is her opposite plant. Repeater went on asking if Plantern was doing anything, and when he got her response, he invited her for a stroll in Suburbia's small park.

"Cool! You can show me to any part of the town, but a quiet park will do for me." Plantern replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in...10 minutes." Repeater vacated the room and proceeded downstairs.

Plantern was excited by the fact that she and Repeater get to go together in a park. The parks back in New Planters City were larger, but she preferred a smaller park with minimum noise. She had trouble deciding if she will confess at the park, or pass on a few days.

Twenty-five minutes later, they had arrived in Suburbia's small park, there were more trees and quieter surroundings at the cost of less open area to walk around. Repeater and Plantern spent a few minutes strolling around until they decided to lay down on a bench.

At this point, Repeater went on to talk different things with Plantern, but not a single topic involved Plantern being attracted to him. Plantern knew more and more things about Repeater, and Repeater knew more things about her in return. The two exchanged sprout-hood experiences and plant dreams, and both of them had gone deeper into the bottomless pit of curiosity for each other.

It was eight in the morning when they had finished sharing stories. Until Repeater had accidentally asked Plantern, "Did you ever have a relationship with another plant?" Plantern became baffled with his question, and as a result, she had glowed brighter and blushed harder.

"No, I'm still young to have a boyfriend! But if I ever like someone, it's mostly the type of boy-plant who is friendly, kind, and always helps anyone who is in need..." replied Plantern, who was too shy to give out another response.

"Oh...you might get along with a Garlic." Repeater laughs hard, and Plantern hits him hard in the stem to her dislike.

"That hurts! But seriously, you're still young, better enjoy normal life first before love life..." replied Repeater.

Despite treating Plantern normally as a friend, Repeater never avoided being attracted to the girl-plant. The task to protect the plant he had been assigned to is slowly forming into a unique form of friendship. He knew he and the other plant had somewhat similar ways, the two of them were almost alike. Even if he claims that Plantern likes him, Repeater does not see any actual sign, but he likes her. Plantern does not see any sign of Repeater liking her, but she likes him. Not even the tall Tree of Wisdom can tell why this is happening, as plant relationships are rampant nowadays. Not to mention the Umbrella Leaf and Starfruit a few days ago, all would end up in the exact same ending- confession and the two plants being together.

Without any useful comeback, Plantern decided to change the subject. "Your park here in Suburbia is nice! I'm used to the parks in New Planters City but this, this is great!"

"Oh, wow. Looks like you would eventually like it here, even if you're away from your parents." replied Repeater.

"I haven't seen your parents yet. Can I meet them?" Plantern asked.

With a depressed tone, Repeater had said, "I'm PERMANENTLY away from my parents- in other words, they're dead."

"Repeater...I'm sorry for your loss. At least you have Peashooter, you two manage to live a normal plant life even if you guys lost your parents."

Now Plantern knew the last bits of Repeater, her interest in the green plant had grew larger, and she patted on his stem. "I can see how much you care for your brother, you're scared of losing him too, aren't you?"

Repeater nodded. "He's my brother- he does not have enough power to defend himself and I always have to watch over him."

"Don't let yourself down, Repeater. You still have a lot of friends, if you're no longer with your parents then you can be with them! Friends help friends- it's basically a never-ending cycle which, not even the toughest Gargantuar can tear down." replied Plantern.

"Thanks for the motivational speech, Plantern, although I've heard a better one from a human standing in front of a green screen." Repeater's frown had turned upside down and Plantern was happy for her roommate.

The two had left the park, and returned to the house. While Plantern was sleeping, she had dreamt multiple times- she and Repeater sitting in the same spot in the park, now on a different matter. Repeater standing in front of her, protecting her from a group of football zombies. Her interest in Repeater is growing overtime...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plantern decided to spend the night with her nocturnal plant-friends, Sea-Shroom and Hypno-shroom. She informed Repeater earlier that she won't be sleeping with him in their room, much to his dismay but he eventually let Plantern hang out with her friends.

The moon was sparkling bright during the night, high up the sky, and fully-revealed to the face of Suburbia. Plantern shed some light on a specific part of the poolside, whilst conversing with her friends. There were no other plants in the backyard, none on the front lawn, and none on the roof. Crazy Dave and Dr. Andy were asleep, as the rest of the plants were.

Sea-Shroom was concerned about Plantern not having a relationship, so did Hypno-shroom. Plantern attempted to turn down this topic, but her friends had washed her along with the subject.

"So, Plantern, you already had a lot of friends- including us. You set root here a week ago and made a lot of friends here, but it seems that you don't have a relationship with another plant." Sea-Shroom asked.

"He's right!" implied Hypno-shroom. "You don't seem to have a crush on a plant? Or you haven't told us that you already have a boyfriend?"

"What?! No, no, no, I don't have a crush nor a boyfriend. Only the Tree of Wisdom knows when. I'm only here in Suburbia to fend away fog and smog, like what I do in NPC." Plantern annoyingly replied.

"Why don't I ask the Tree of Wisdom if you already have a crush? Aww, if I find out you have one, I call dibs." Hypno-Shroom giggled, and Sea-Shroom was air-laughing.

"Argh, okay I will say it. I have a crush here." Plantern facepalmed.

Sea-Shroom and Hypno-Shroom got excited at what she recently said. Sea-Shroom was stammering while trying to ask Plantern more questions, while Hypno-Shroom grinned and was so awestruck at the situation.

"Ooh, I'm beginning to like this." Sea-Shroom replied. "Can you tell us who's your crush? We promise, only the three of us in this wretched swimming pool will know, we won't tell your secret."

"You guys know Repeater, right? Since I've set root here, I've been with Repeater. He's my roommate. But that's not the reason why I like him. He's funny, friendly, but fierce as a mad scientist." Plantern blushed and her light had lit up brighter than normal. "Also, I don't think he'll ever be my crush anymore. He's way more than my crush, and in two days, three I don't know, I'm..."

"You're gonna?" Sea-Shroom and Hypno-Shroom simultaneously asked.

"I'm...I'm going to tell him how I feel..." Plantern's blushes were incredibly visible, and there was total silence for a few seconds.

Hypno-Shroom's jaw dropped while Sea-Shroom's nozzle got limp after hearing what Plantern recently said. The both of them wanted to shout in excitement but they did not want to disturb the rest of the plants and Crazy Dave, sleeping. "Oh my, Plantern, have fun. Repeater's a cool boy-plant to hang out with, but he's mostly busy with personal life and does not hang around much with us nowadays. He's earned a high reputation here in Suburbia, even if he lost his parents, he's still staying strong and enjoying the lawn."

"While you decide on doing that, me and Hypno-Shroom and all the other plants will stay away from you guys, we'd just give you privacy." Sea-Shroom implied.

"Oh my mod, what have I done, I'm not really ready to confess to Repeater...what gives...I should give it a try." Plantern thought.

It was 11 in the evening and Hypno-Shroom and Sea-Shroom decided to head back to their daytime-simulated room and sleep. Plantern remained on the backyard, observing the night sky for ten minutes. That is until, Repeater woke up and decided to check on his roomie.

"Oh, hi Plantern. You look beautiful when you put your bioluminescent light into work at night..." Repeater said, still yawning.

Plantern blushed so hard that Repeater took her blushing into consideration that she possibly has a crush on him. "W-What are you doing here, Repeater? I was wrong, me and my friends just hung out for an hour or less and I admit, I am feeling sleepy."

"I was watching you and the other Shrooms having a conversation." replied Repeater.

Plantern thought, "Oh dang, did he hear what we just talked about? Does he know already?"

"I didn't hear what you guys were talking about, and it seems that you were having a good time with them." Repeater replied, negating Plantern's thought.

"Nope, nothing, just uh...n-nighttime life..." Plantern chuckled and Repeater was stuck in his sight of Plantern blushing hard.

"Well, can we go to sleep? Can't believe I just woke up to see you." Repeater, followed by Plantern, went back in the house and upstairs to their room. "Oh, and by the way, can I sleep with you on your bed? Crazy Dave told me that my bed was years old and I needed a new bed, so he said that I should sleep with you..." Repeater started blushing as Plantern moved to one side of her bed and Repeater occupied the other. His blushing had gotten harder due to the both of them using a single blanket, and a single pillow. The same had occurred for Plantern.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Plantern had awoken and was glad to see her roommate, snuggling with her in bed. Then she realized that she was hugging Repeater like a teddy bear all night. Blushing, she carefully let go of the boy-plant who was still sleeping and proceeded downstairs to check on the breakfast for today.

As she descended down the stairs, she spotted a wall clock which shown the current time interval. It was 6 in the morning and there were no plants in the living room. Not even Crazy Dave, or Dr. Andy, at least. She proceeded to check the back and front yard and the front yard only had Peashooter looking towards nothing.

"Hey, Peashooter. What are you doing out here this early? Have you even eaten breakfast yet?" Plantern approached the green plant.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just raid Dave's fridge early morning. Don't tell anyone." whispered Peashooter.

"No, I won't. But what are you doing here on the lawn?" replied Plantern.

"I'm thinking of going into the graveyard and find my RC car."

"Don't be like that. You don't want to wake the zombies up in their sleep? We haven't been raided for days, and we should really spend the free time given to us." Plantern smiled and Peashooter did as well.

"Oh, yeah. Also- Crazy Dave and Doc are gone for a few days. They went to Plantypolis for somethin, I don't know." replied Peashooter.

A Kernel-pult had shouted out, "Breakfast is ready, Peas! You sure you're not gonna eat?"

"Nah, I had enough food from Dave's fridge. You go on, Plantern."

Plantern held Peashooter's arm and pulled him to the dining area. "Oh come on, Peas, sunflowers love Peashooters especially when they're healthy! Even zombies, though..."

"Okay, I'll eat." Peashooter smiled and agreed to eat breakfast.

There were only a few plants having breakfast, while the rest are still asleep. Plantern cannot forget what happened last night, and her interest in Repeater was large enough to build her confidence in confessing. Repeater did not even notice or feel Plantern's warmth against his, as he was in deep sleep for the rest of the night. The warmth of Plantern's body was comparable to having two bottles of hot water rolled on a person's tummy, and this did not send Repeater shocked and flying off the bed, but comfortably sleeping with his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Wish that would happen again...I would destroy beds just to have Repeater sleep with me..." Plantern thought.

Just as Plantern was finished eating breakfast, Repeater finally awoken and came downstairs. He greeted Plantern with a smile and the two had gone out to the park to go bird-watching.

"So, Repeater...I-I have to tell you something." Plantern's light got brighter and she started to blush.

Repeater faced his roommate and asked, "What is it, Plantern? Tell me..."

Plantern felt nervous and she thought of not saying her thoughts instead. "Uh...I..."

"Come on, tell me Plantern. I'm friendly and I'm open-minded, not like Squash..." Repeater smiled at her.

"I...just want to ask you, have you ever, been on a date before? Those two things that you just said are the reasons why I like...you, and just want to ask if you'd, like to go out with me. I enjoy hanging out with you." Plantern blushed harder and her light was so bright it can almost blind like an actual light bulb.

Repeater's face went red and his whole body had became so green due to the chlorophyll he had produced after hearing what Plantern said. He would say yes, but he carefully examined the signs that Plantern did, have a crush on him. He had felt that his mind was swept by a tidal wave, after hearing words of pleasure and interest. He finally knew that the blooming girl-plant liked him, and after seconds of silence, Plantern finally got her response.

"Yes." Repeater smiled, and the pair's faces had gotten as red as they can. He did not regret his decision of being on a date.

Plantern felt relief that she had finally commenced in the world of love. Not love of family, love of talents, but the love that makes every plant connected to each other. Repeater cannot understand why such a 'warming' plant like Plantern likes him. He thought about his brother. He thought about his friends. Now he will have to spend less time with them, and be in the trance of plantly love.

The two had decided to meet again in the evening. Without the pair's knowledge, Hypno-Shroom was watching them and overhearing their conversation. She jolted in joy and decided to tell the other plants what is going on between Repeater and Plantern, and the rest of the plants had knew their relationship, also, without the knowledge of the two plants.

It was 8 in the evening, and all but a select few of the plants were already in their gardens and rooms. Repeater and Plantern were in the middle of the front lawn, watching even the faintest glow of stars in the night sky.

"So, I remember when I popped my first zombie head when I was eight. Peashooter had no problems defeating a Gargantuar..." Repeater chuckled. The two were conversing for the night, and Plantern was snuggled close to Repeater. The two spent their first half a day of being boy and girl-plants, and their bodies were so green to chlorophyll.

"Repeater...can you really protect...me? Planterns only fend away fog and darkness, but cannot protect themselves, so I'm scared..." Plantern asked.

"Crazy Dave paired me to you. There's always a plant that backs up a Sunflower, a Marigold, a Plantern...so every time we are on the lawn, I have to do my best to protect you." replied Repeater.

"Oh, and let me tell you something about a Plantern. The light Planterns produce are part of their lives, so if a Plantern does not produce light anymore, it means they're dead..." Plantern snuggled herself closer to Repeater. "I don't want to die, even if it's a non-zombie method..."

"You're not just important to the planter and the rest of the plants- you're way important to me." Repeater placed his bulb on top of Plantern's.

"I also don't want you to die, Repeater." Plantern smiled.

"For what reason?"

"You know, some of my friends back in New Planters City have been eaten by zombies, and you're more to me. I cannot watch you get bitten on, it even hurts me. M-my feelings..." replied Plantern.

Repeater wrapped his leaves around Plantern. Plantern's light went brighter and finally, he could personally feel her warmth against his green stem. "Crazy Dave, or Dr. Andy is there. They will not let go of me. Even a Cherry Bomb will not let me get eaten, I've been here for years."

"You know, my parents told that the best boy-plant that I should be with is a fierce-type on the lawn, but friendly, kind and sweet...after I met you two weeks ago this seemed true."

"There's lots of plants like me, only the Tree of Wisdom knows when two plants actually become one."

"Good night, Repeater." Plantern rested her bulb on Repeater's stem.

"Night, Plantern." Repeater's smile grew bigger and the two spent the night watching the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There's no turning back. Repeater has reached the very limits of how much chlorophyll he can take. His everyday worries are gone. It's not when will the zombies attack. Nor how many are they. Neither if Dr. Zombies will participate. It's being with another plant on a date. His first take on plant-ly relationship might become his only take, as the two have been going along so well even if they just met two weeks ago.

Whenever Plantern is happy, he is happy. Whenever Plantern is sad, or troubled, he felt like he would do everything just to uplift her spirit. Now Plantern has finally decided to put an end to her personal moment of silence. She already confessed to Repeater, and she seemed shocked yet delighted at the end results. They have been bonded with so little haste, but so much understanding towards each other.

Down with another day without zombie activity, the plants decided to have some fun in the backyard pool. The crystal clear water filled in four-foot deep space was not the main attraction, but there was a Squash on top of a wooden stage singing Crazy Dave's "Wubba Wabbo". The plants enjoyed listening to the hip-hop song being played and sung over and over again while splashing in the water and staying under the sun.

Repeater was only watching all the other plants enjoy their free time, and it was until Plantern got to him. He wanted to show her something special. For their daytime date.

"Oh, hey Green O'Lantern, you're not joining them?"

Plantern chuckled at the call sign Repeater gave her. "Nope, I'm just going to join in the afternoon. For this time I just want to see what's up with you."

"I'm fine. Just watching those Tangle Kelps playing Water Buffalo." replied Repeater.

"Seems like the zombies are actually not rising up from their graves. It's so peaceful...it would have been better if they did not start all of this in the first place." Plantern brushed her bulb on Repeater's.

"Suburbia isn't what it used to be years ago. Mostly humans jogging around, going on their day. Now it's only a few houses and humans, their survival depends on us...our survival depends on them."

"Yep. It's still nice that your park here remains untouched even after the first zombie attack." Plantern smiled.

Repeater decided to show her a place that is so special to the plants in Suburbia. "Plantern, do you want to come with me? I'm going to show you something, you're going to like it..."

Without hesitation Plantern nodded in agreement. The two had already departed for the center part of Suburbia, where its mostly 3-5 floor tall buildings, coffee and flower shops, and many more. Repeater led her to a broken-down police station, which was abandoned during the zombie attacks. Yet the more important purpose of this place is what's inside.

Traveling through hallways and office cubes, Plantern took a look at what's left from the once-active police of Surburbia. "You know, this police station looked so modern. Everyone in Surburbia was safe because of the police. Now, it's either they've moved somewhere safe or the officer's brains have been eaten. Darn Zomboss..." implied Repeater.

"What is it that you really want to show me?"

Repeater smiled, and led her into one big room. It waa pitch black inside. Plantern held Repeater's leaf and he flipped on switches, one, two, three. Then light had finally shed.

Plantern was mesmerised at what she saw. A tall, sturdy tree going through the ceiling and roof. She couldn't tell how tall the tree was. The tree in front of them bore great resemblance to the Tree of Wisdom back at Crazy Dave's house. At the base of the tree were tons of leaves and petals stuck to the trunk. Some were even stuck to the roots, which were partially visible. The room also had signs of vegetation growing around, all coming from the single tree.

"Oh my...what is this?" Plantern said as she and Repeater made their way to the tree.

"It's a special tree. It's like the Tree of Wisdom, but it does not give out tips, quotes, and advice. It does not come in a single seed pack sold by Bloom and Doom, the company plants it themselves. It's a different tree." Repeater informed Plantern, and then stared at one of the leaves stuck to the trunk which appeared to be his.

"There's lots of leaves and petals sticked on the trunk. For what absolute purpose, Repeater?"

"The leaves and petals? Each plant takes a leaf or petal from their own, then writes on it. This tree is used to send messages to your family, friends and loved ones who are farther than a state. If you want to tell your parents something, just use your green to write a message to them. Also, plants use this tree whenever they wish something, mostly good health and carbon dioxode for other plants."

"Wow, I guess I'm going to stick one leaf to my parents." Plantern took off one leaf from her own, and closed her eyes. She started manipulating her chlorophyll and slowly words can be visibly seen in light green tone. Repeater stared at Plantern and the girl-plant was so attractive whilst concentrating on making a letter.

"Okay, I'm done." Plantern finished for roughly two minutes and sticked the leaf blade to the trunk of the tree.

"The tree will send your message, root by root it usually takes two days for your message to be recieved. How wise of Bloom and Doom, they made plants for humans but they never forgot to tend to us too." replied Repeater.

"The tree, it's so beautiful. Looks like Bloom and Doom planned this all along..." Plantern smiled.

"It's beautiful...as beautiful as you." Repeater blushed.

Plantern blushed harder. "W-What? Aww, thanks..."

"Don't you have a wish?"

"Nah, I don't have one yet. If I think of one I'll come back here." replied Plantern.

"Well, you already know the location. I'll just be outside, come take a look around if you want." Repeater left the room and stood outside the police station entrance.

Without Repeater knowing, Plantern had processed down her wish and sticked it to the trunk of the tall tree. She then went outside and with Repeater back to the house.

The wish:

"I wish nothing bad happens to you, Repeater. I want you be safe. I wish you a happy plant life, even if you lost your parents. I like you more than I ever do. Wish you'd read this!"

Then the tall tree began working it's magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All the plants knew about Repeater and Plantern's relationship. The news had hit them like a barrage of missiles. Repeater was a popular plant, and even his friends cannot avoid discussing about him, as when Repeater was brought up to topics involving him having any possible crush, he strongly denied and simply said nothing. He is grown enough as a boy-plant. He is no longer a sprout, or seed. Now he has to ride along with mature plant life.

Repeater went searching for an old friend of his, Gatling Pea. He ended up finding him with Winter Melon and they were having a quiet conversation. Every weekend Repeater would hang out with the two, like how much he got along with his parents while they were still alive. But now the haunting memories are gone, and weekend bonding with his friends are gone. He's taking Plantern on their first dinner date.

"Hello, Repeater. You're so green, not even a satelite can spot you in the green lawn." Gatling Pea and Winter Melon turned away, and giggled silently.

"So funny, Gat. I have, uh...to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Winter Melon smiled and stood up.

"I won't be coming with you to the Planttastic Convention tonight. I pretty much have somethin to do..." replied Repeater.

"I told you, Winter! He would do it!" Gatling Pea shouted uncontrollably and all of a sudden the other plants who were passing by and minding their own work decided to listen to the conversation, all staring at Repeater. Repeater felt that an awkward situation was bound, and he thought if the other plants already know his relationship with Plantern.

"It's fine, Repeater. Do what you have to do. Gatling Pea is acting a bit-" Winter Melon was cut off by a soft voice from a girl-plant.

"He's like that because he predicted that me and Repeater would go out on a...date?" Plantern came in and stood beside Repeater.

The other plants were excited. It was then Repeater found out that all of the plants have heard about this, thanks to Hypno-Shroom. "Looks like they already know!" Plantern flashed a smile at Repeater and he waa blushing red.

"So, you guys know? You already know?" Repeater was chuckling and he high-leafed Winter Melon and Gatling Pea.

"Oh my green, you're in love now, Repeater." Gatling Pea grinned.

Repeater took a close look at Plantern. She looked so happy. He felt a bit awkward talking about their relationship, or even having a relationship. But he never regrets what happened. The girl likes him. Now it's his turn to please her.

"Even Peashooter was amazed with what happened to you. Well, we will take care of everything from here, no zombies yet. Have fun, Repeater."

Repeater nodded at Winter Melon and smiled. The rest of the plants had returned to their current occupations and Plantern's light went brighter when Repeater held both of her leaves.

"See you later, Green O' Lantern." Repeater smiled and the two split, preparing for their evening.

The two had gone out 7 in the evening and went to an abandoned human restaurant now ran and managed by Grave Busters.

The two had settled down and occupied a table. There was a fairly large hole on the ceiling, which was caused by a Cob Cannon hit, but this made up for the wonderful sight of stars and night sky.

"Wow, this restaurant still looks good even after the zombie attacks in the past." implied Plantern.

"Yep. Not to mention- this restaurant only opens whenever the zombies are not rising."

The waiter had approached them, listed down their orders, and went for the kitchen. Repeater and Plantern got into a deep conversation whilst waiting for the food.

"Plantern, you like it here?" Repeater asked.

"Yes. The tree in the police station, and now this? It's so beautiful, I like it." replied Plantern.

Thinking of another witty pickup, Repeater had said, "This restaurant is beautiful and good-looking, much like you..." Plantern smiled and felt the urge to kiss Repeater in the cheeks, but eventually resisted.

A few minutes later, the waiter had already served their food. Repeater had cheap fertilizer fetuccini while Plantern had plant food rolls and strips. The two enjoyed their dinner, and Repeater cannot avoid looking at the girl-plant casually eating.

The dinner was a success. Plantern enjoyed the treat and the two had returned to the house late night. Then everything had gotten more sensual as Plantern had Repeater in her warm embrace.

"Oh my green, Plantern...you're so warm..." implied Repeater as he tightened their embraces and held her closer.

"Whenever you feel cold, I could heat you up and make you feel better." replied Plantern. "I'm glad that I met you, and got to be with you. Are you, too?"

W

Repeater nodded. "Yes, I am. My parents weren't wrong after all, I would fall in love even I act like I'm an uninterested person."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...see you tomorrow." The two proceeded inside the house and into their own rooms. Winter Melon had set them into different rooms. Not to say he was a buzzkill or something, yet he took charge of the house and wanted to fill in the 'empty' spaces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Repeater had set out to find Peashooter's long lost RC car. He wouldn't let that thing lying around somewhere, waiting for a huge form of Gargantuar feet to crush it nor get thrashed around by a group of Imps. Winter Melon was accompanying the green plant, and they decided to sweep around the local park.

"So, you and Plantern are fine, yeah?" Winter Melon asked, while they were walking around the park looking for the package.

Repeater scoffed. "We're fine. Nothing rash has happened yet, and I hope it will never happen."

Repeater started looking through some hedges and bushes, while Winter Melon was busy looking around, trying not to separate with his friend.

"That car costs thousands of coins, Repeater. You know- Bloom and Doom ain't liable for any lost plant recreational items." implied Winter Melon.

Winter season had started yesterday, and much to their surprise the snow occupied half of Suburbia, and the local pond quickly froze. Repeater was worried that the car can be already covered by snow, and they won't be able to find it.

After minutes of searching, the two found no car. They decided to head over to the cemetery, which was not bad in Repeater's opinion. Not to mention that the zombies are at a "no show" cause, but Winter Melon objected to go inside.

"Okay, just go back to the house. I'll do it on my own." Then the Repeater enacted the search for his brother's RC.

Repeater searched through the holes, bushes, any part where the car has possibly concealed in. Even having a lot of graves and tombstones around him, the weather was perfect and peace was applied to the background.

"What'cha doing?" A soft voice had spoke.

He did not expect to see Plantern. Oh, how he had seen her beautiful leaves, stem, and face again. Plantern just came by and she also did not expect to see him.

"Just looking for Peashooter's RC car. Speaking of that green plant, how's he doing back at Crazy Dave's house?"

Planterm smiled. "He's flirting with a Sunflower. Seems like he took some 'inspiration' from his brother, perhaps?"

The two chuckled. Plantern offered to help Repeater, but he had already searched whole of the cemetery. He then decided to continue some other day.

"Screw this, i'm just going to head over to the plaza on Tuesday. If I don't find it I'll just tell him that it got ran over by a zamboni..." Repeater stood up and approached Plantern.

"Or Dr. Zomboss used the car's components to upgrade his bathroom shower." Plantern giggled but Repeater shown a negative look, implying that her joke was rather corny. He then fell for it seconds later.

"Oh, you really love me, don't you?" Repeater wrapped his leaves around Plantern, squuezing her fairly tight.

"Really really really!" Plantern replied.

The two walked through the cemetery gates and out of the cemetery. It was then until Repeater had an idea to please his girlfriend. A rather "epic" idea. He thought deeper and decided to go back to the house.

"Oh! I have an idea. Let's set the RC car search aside, and we go skating at the frozen pond."

Plantern gasped. "Sure! But I don't know how to skate, and before my dad could even teach me how to skate the zombies had arrived."

"I'll teach you- it's not that hard! But first, let me grab the skating boots from the house. Stay here and wait for me, Plantern!" Repeater ran back to the house and Plantern sat down on a bench.

"Skating. Skating...seems fun. Snow's already covered half of Surburbia, and the Zomboni drivers left ice trails on the roads." Plantern then noticed that there was a remote-controlled toy car under the bench, and it was the one Peashooter had lost. She then hid it in a garbage bin and she would retrieve it whenever she wanted.

"I'll just return it, if Repeater offers to kiss me..." She grinned and chuckled.

Minutes later, Repeater came back with skating boots in his leaves. "Please trust me on this- the ice ain't thin or solidified by Zombonis."

"Okay, I trust you, you're my boyfriend after all!" She blushed and the two went off to the local pond.

The pond was big enough that an ice-skating competition can be held. Plantern sat on the log and put on her boots while Repeater spun around the lake waiting for her to finish.

"Got them on. My roots are aching a bit." Plantern stood up and Repeater slid to her position.

"Okay, I got you Plantern, just straighten up." Repeater held Plantern as she stepped in the ice. Plantern almost lost balance but Repeater got her before she fell on the ice. He slowly let go of her leaves and Plantern managed to hold on her own.

"Skating is like music to your feet, you just go along with the rhythm, and skating is fun especially if you're with another plant." Repeater held her leaves again and pulled her along with him. They went around the pond, with Plantern following every move Repeater made. Skating with her boyfriend made her heart as warm as the light she produced in certain situations. She had gotten the hang of skating, and the two were even dancing on the smooth, cold ice.

On the other hand, Repeater felt that he had pleased Plantern a lot. Teaching her how to skate occupied him with happy thoughts, forgetting the horrors brought by the very first zombie attack, the loss of his parents, the never-ending threats being brought by Dr. Zomboss. He enjoyed watching Plantern go along with him, on the smooth ice, swaying and sliding around.

While they were gracefully skating on the pond, Peashooter was just by a bush, holding a violin and a string, playing harmonic music as the two kept on skating for minutes. Repeater requested Peashooter for this, to add some points to his and Plantern's moment together.

"Thanks, Repeater, you taught me how to skate. What made me uncomfortable is that a boy-plant got to teach me how. But it's still worth it."

"You're welcome, Plantern. Honestly, I feel like I want to do this with you every time...until the winter is over..." Repeater smiled.

"That's sweet, Repeater. Maybe we could go home now? Dr. Andy might be wondering where we are by now." Plantern replied.

The two got off the frozen pond, and took off their boots. They both cuddled on each other while walking back home, and Peashooter followed behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week has passed and the zombies have gone out of hiding. Repeater knew he was needed once again on the lawn. He would never go on winter lawn defense without being near a Torchwood, as he cannot stand the cold unlike the rest of his pea-shooting relatives. But this was solved when Plantern had told him that Planterns can warm up other plants, aside from just lighting up dark and foggy nights.

Much to his surprise, Plantern offered to be in the front row, which was dangerous even for the toughest plants. The risk of getting blown to bits by Jack-in-the-box zombies, pummeled by Gargantuars, and some of the tough zombies was high. Plantern knew being in the front row was risky, but she knew that Repeater would watch over her. Repeater would take out the smelly undead that tried to eat her, plus Crazy Dave had a few Cherry Bombs for worse situations.

While Plantern was busy defogging a small area, Winter Melon and Repeater had a conversation for a brief amount of time.

"What is she thinking? She's susceptible to Jack-in-the-Box zombies. Don't you want to move up a row closer to her?"

"She's fine, Winter. After all, I'm a legendary zombie-killing-" He was cut off by Winter Melon.

"Stop that, Repeater. Be a real boy-plant. Get up close to her spot and do your work." Winter Melon smiled. "By the way, Peashooter is already dating."

"The heck?! He's still young, why is he..." Repeater replied in shock.

"Young? I thought you agreed to the thing that he-"

"No, I did not say anything!" Repeater was getting sarcastic.

"Yes you did. Yes, yes, yes. You did. Now back to lawn duty, green gal." Winter Melon ignored Repeater and he eventually went back to his current task of zombie cleanup.

A few minutes later, the zombie wave had ended. Although the long-awaited return of the zombies was a huge drawback, the plants were still resillent and were able to hold them off.

Plantern spent the rest of the night with Repeater, and she felt safer than ever before. Her boy-plant took out a dozen zombies; all without difficulty. It came to the point that her safety was much more important than the safety of the humans, and protecting Plantern was more than just a single task every night for Repeater.

"Are you available on Friday?" Repeater had asked.

"Yep! I pretty much have hours of free time. What are you planning to do?"

"Well, we can go for another skate on the frozen pond." Repeater flashed a smile at Plantern.

"I'd love to, Repeater. I'm getting the hang of it anyways." Plantern replied.

"Repeater...I have to tell you something." Repeater moved closer to her in order to hear her sentences better. "You know, I recieved news just yesterday. Next year on May, I...I will be leaving. My parents decided that I already had enough experience in the lawn, and in a couple of weeks I will be going back to New Planter's City."

"Wait, that's a bit fast. After all, your parents miss you a lot." Repeater replied. "So, whenever you have the chance, come visit your friends here in Suburbia, eh?"

"Hehe. I will, Repeater, won't forget you guys that instant. And also everything you've done and will be done for me." Plantern snuggled herself closer to Repeater.

"Well, guess I have to spend the time wisely while you're around."

"Come on, Repeater. I'm not that much of a loss for you. Nor your also a huge loss for me. We can still keep in touch- remember that tree you shown me?"

"Oh. I see. Comm all day everyday?" Repeater chuckled.

"Repeater, there's another...thing...I want to ask...to you." Plantern's sentence is being cut, her voice slowly fading as she sinks deep into Repeater.

"What is it?" Repeater asks, looking at the night sky.

Plantern had fallen fast asleep before she could even say her words. Repeater had trouble after her weight suddenly shifted to his. He managed to carry the fog-fending plant bridal style into the house, and took stair steps carefully until they reached their room.

He laid her on the bed, and before he could even get some sleep, Peashooter passed by and decided to check on his brother with matching doorknock.

"Oh, Repeater. How's it going?" asked Peashooter.

"It's fine. Don't try to wake her up. She fell asleep so fast and I gave her a lift from the backyard to here." Peashooter nodded in assurance.

"Oh, by the way, you're already dating someone?" Repeater displayed a so-serious look on his green face.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing, I was just surprised that you would go on a date, at a young age. Looks like I inspired you, eh? You seem to want to follow my 'path'."

"True. But as Mom said, it's part of 'life', cannot always change that." replied Peashooter.

"I'm going to tell you something," Repeater got out of the room in order to talk with Peashooter properly. "She just told me that she will be leaving in May next year. And...I'm having the feeling that makes me want to stop her...I only want her to be with me. If she was in my position and i'm in hers, she would feel the same too."

"Oh. What are you planning to do?" Peashooter asked.

"Her parents want her back, they miss her so fast, so there's nothing useful I could do." Repeater repliied.

"Maybe she might come back in a specific date?"

"Nah, don't think...I don't think she would...even though she likes me so much..."

"Well, there's absolutely something you could do."

Repeater paused for a few seconds. "I could just spend the time wisely while she's still here."

"That's it, Repeater. Now, good luck to us tomorrow, and we better get some sleep. Oh wait- why dont you sleep with Plantern in her bed?" Peashooter smiled, and pointed a leaf at the girl-plant on her bed.

"Thanks for suggesting that. I'll just make a reason to Plantern on how she fell asleep, and how I got into bed with her." Repeater winked.

"Good night, Repeater. We have a few waves to partake in tomorrow."

"Night, Peashooter."

Peashooter went into his own room. Repeater got into his and into bed as the lights went out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-2 months later, the month of Febuary-

"Happy Valentines, Plantern." Repeater said, smiling and bulb slightly titling sideways.

"Happy Valentines, Repeater." Plantern responded.

The two are celebrating a common human holiday known as 'Valentines Day', where couples do romantically frolic things such as dinner-treating, giving flowers/chocolates, and such. Even though it was the day of love, Repeater had something criss-cross his green mind; it was months before Plantern would leave Suburbia. Time runs fast, and all he had to do is spend his time with her wisely.

"I have something for you." Repeater hands over a small green leaf, showing little signs of degradation. Plantern reaches out and takes his offering.

"What's this?" She askes, observing the small leaf closely.

"Oh, it's the first leaf I ever grew," and once Repeater said that Plantern felt a smile was about to creep over her face, and she managed to hold herself back. "and I want you keep that because when you're away, you could have some remembrance of your first boyfriend."

"Thanks," she replied. "I could keep this in my personal stash. And sometime, relive our moments to my friends back in NPC."

Repeater nodded. He then snuggled closer to the girl-plant as he observes the leaf with her.

He asked, "We're already done with the walk, the lunch, now what do we do?"

"Repeater...can I tell you something?" Her voice started to get shrill as she laid her lantern-shaped bulb over Repeater's.

"What is it?" He asked in a slow tone.

"You know, I've been cluttered up with thoughts and I was almost unable to sleep for the past nights...I am really fearing that once I leave, that's it. I won't be able to go back to Suburbia again...I won't be able to see you again." She wrapped a leaf around the boy-plant who remained so silent for a few seconds.

Mentally having enough of her aformentioned sentences, he gave a slightly weak response. "I've alao feared that too. But I am wholesure that I will see you. Again. I believe that, and you should too."

"But, I forgot to mention that there's another thing I fear more...I might hear that I won't be able to see you in case I wanted to. To put it in other words.." Tears started to let out of her eyes. "I fear you will die. Y-you might be gone forever..."

Repeater wrapped both of his leaves around her, and made an attempt to comfort her by rubbing her stem. "Don't cry, I am not that much of completing promises fully, but I promise, I will be here. I will not die, I will do my best to stay alive."

"Please..." Her sobs have lessened. "promise me that you will see me again."

"I promise, with all my plantly insides." Repeater gave her an assuring look, which she casually bought and they wrapped themselves into a hug.

"Oh...that feels good...I really expect to see you again, no matter how long takes." she replied. "Thank...you...for everything."

Repeater gave her a smile. "Nothing to worry about me, just stare at the leaf I gave you. And think about all the rest of the things I gave you too."

"I will." she replied and was already feeling drowsy.

"I feel like I still want to talk to you. Oh, let me get Coffee Bean for-" He was cut off by Plantern.

"No...don't need...Coffee Bean...let's rest ourselves, okay? Both of us are not mushroom plants, but we should go by regular sleep." She let go of Repeater.

"Right, I'm feeling drowsy too...perhaps you would like to sleep with me in my bed? Crazy Dave pulled your bed out for repairs, I forgot to tell you that." He had a mischeivous smirk once he got to the "with me" part.

Plantern nodded, and the two rose up from their position under a tree. Repeater was left behind in the house's porch to talk with Winter Melon.

"Winter, she's leaving in May, and what I'm thinking..." He paused for no apparent reason.

"So, you're going to stop her?" Winter Melon asked.

Repeater continues on, "No, not that. What I am planning is that I could do something that could surprise and please her before she leaves. Somethin like a, uh...monthsary celebration or some sort?"

"Nah. I think I have a better idea." Winter Melon smiled. "Why not give her a serenade, I could ask a few other plants to hand out non-sentient sunflowers and you do whatever you want?"

"Seems like a great idea," he replied, "we should prepare for one month."

"Repeater, you can do it. You have our support. Maybe your parents have." Winter Melon patted his stem, uttering a good compliment to increase Repeater's ego.

"Thanks, Winter Melon." he replied, "I have to sleep now, Plantern's already up in our room, and she's obviously waiting for me to come up." He proceeds into the house, waving goodbye to his friend.

"Good night, Repeater." Winter Melon responded, also waving goodbye.

Repeater proceeded to his room, and he expected that she would still be awake, waiting for him to come up, but that's not what he saw. He simply found the naive girl-plant already dug in his bed, fast asleep. She left some space for him on the bed, and Repeater knew in the past that she fell fast asleep, regardless of her tiredness or rest time prioritization. He turned off all the lights before joining her in bed.

He was finally beside her, and he took a glance of her face. He smiled and closed his eyes as he went on to venture into his dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-1 month later, the month of March-

* * *

It was Plantern's birthday. Repeater has to make something pleasing like he did in the past year. At least he could give Plantern something she can never forget; on her birthday, like an accessory derived from various zombie parts or a croquet of creep vines.

What matters is that Repeater should have a gift for her before the actual celebration, he has also conversed with the rest of the plants to set up a surprise birthday party for her, excluding Peashooter, who was slightly jelly, since in the past his brother never had set up the same thing for him.

"So, you're planning to give her this?" Winter Melon examines the miniscule set of non-sentient 'wishmaker' flowers, which had a unique trait of blooming and glowing brightly whilst two couples were around an individual flower.

"Yep. After the credentials, we might bond together on the roof again..." implied Plantern.

"Bond? Is this what i'm-" The icy-cold watermelon plant went into giggling while trying his best tp cover his face. "Sorry, sorry Repeater, it's not what your thinking. Is that gonna be your chance to convince her to stay?"

Repeater nodded in disagreement, "No chance, I told you this is going to be one night she will never forget."

"Never forget? Dude, she's been thinking of you in the past a lot, how can she never forget your moments with her?" Winter Melon raised his lobbing stem in curiosity.

"Right. Well, we better hope the zombies don't ruin the surprise party. I'm pretty much wondering what would happen after they gave their 'Zambonis' an upgrade."

Winter Melon smiled, "So, i'll take that as you, for the first time, are scared?"

Repeater responded, "No! I am fearless, and fierce, that's why Plantern has me..."

"So should I say to Plantern that the 'fierce and friendly' parts are just for show?" Winter Melon's smile grew wider and Repeater air-slapped him with a leaf.

"Fine, fine! I'll just ask Squash to bake the cake. Well, see you later, Repeater." Winter Melon waved and departed for the backyard. Repeater waved, and proceeded to check on his brother in the Zen Garden.

"Peashooter, what's the matter?" He draped a leaf over Peashooter's bulb.

Peashooter replied, his eyes on the green ground as if he's still a snobber. "Nothing, i'm fine, just leave me be..."

"Come on, lighten up, Peas, tell me what's the prob?" He began rubbing Peashooter's bulb.

"You're all-out preparing for your 'girl-plant's' birthday, yet how come you've never had set up a surprise birthday party for me? This ain't fair!" pouted Peashooter.

Repeater continued, reconsideration in his eyes, "Look, i'm sorry if you get less than what I am doing right now, but I can promise one thing: I will make your next birthday party grand. You're my brother after all, why would I forget yer green stem and bulb?"

Peashooter finally looked up and smiled, "Okay, that's for sure?"

Repeater nodded, "For sure."

"Oh, by the way, you're forgetting something that I wanted last year..." His smile grew larger.

"The car? Damn it..." Repeater was motionless as Peashooter continued, "It's obviously stomped on by a Gargantuar..."

"Okay, I might help Dr. Andy with the Zen Garden later evening, so I might catch up with the surprise birthday party later. See you!" as Peashooter hugged Repeater, and went to the backyard as well.

"Now for the freaking important part for this day."

* * *

The plants save for Plantern and a Wall-Nut were gathered in the living room which was dimly lit. They were concealed almost entirely in the dark and by the time Plantern was led to the middle of the dark room cheers and confetti are to be expected.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Hypno-Shroom, who was snuggled close to Repeater and a few other plants in one corner of the room.

"I don't know, cannot afford any delays, you know that!" whispered Repeater.

The creaking sound of the door was audible and moonlight shed the red carpet on the doorway. It was now their cue. Plantern stepped in and blindly looked around.

"I don't see anything that-" She had paused once the lights have gotten on and there, stood all the plants with smiles on their faces except for Ice-Shroom who has a facial nerve disability.

"Surprise!" The plants altogether cheered, and what was noticable is a round fertilizer cake prepped by Squash, by request of Winter Melon a few hours ago. The cake stood on a large glass plate, in the middle in which every plant can feast on.

"Happy Birthday, Plantern. This is obviously worth it" complimented Marigold.

"Happy birthday, Plantern!" Fume-Shroom complimented aswell.

"All of this...is technically his doing." Winter Melon points to Repeater, who was forced to make his way through the small congregation of plants he was stuck in.

"Yep. Happy birthday, Plantern, I just want to give you this..." He handed out the miniature set of 'wishmaker' flowers.

Plantern had nothing to do but accept the gift and smiled, "Oh, thank you, Repeater!" and by that time the flowers demonstrated their trait for the first time, letting out a bright yellow glow akin to Plantern's own.

Peaahooter and Wall-Nut gestured in approval, while the rest of the plants remained smiling and staring at the pair who were locked in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Repeater, it turned out pretty well." implied Crazy Dave. "Now after eating, i'll 'hand' the roof to you two, and you can take your time watching the sky or doing random stuff, okay?"

Repeater nodded, "Yes. Now I have to get Plante-" and he was quickly pulled away by Plantern to the stairs which led to the access for the roof.

"That's plant-ly love for you, Dave." said Dr. Andy, who simply stared at the two plants.


	14. Chapter 14

Repeater woken up to the burning sensation of the sunlight shining against his face. He feebly opened his eyes, and yawned. It was not the time to sprawl out of bed, as he thought that it was still six in the morning. It was far from six o'clock, and he has a lot to do on a Saturday.

"9:10." he spoke in a slightly coarse voice. "Dang it..." He clenched his leaves under the blanket, and noticed the small puddle of drool on his blanket that had been wet for hours.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes of the remaining drowsiness that he had. Once he felt like he had full power, he stood up from his bed to test his own assumption. It was not long until he noticed his roommate-slash-girlfriend was gone.

"Plantern?" He spoke out, then noticed a slip of paper on the surprisingly-clean and vacant bed on the other side of the room.

He grabbed the paper, and then had gotten more curious when the two bags that Plantern's stuff contained were gone in his eyesight. Repeater proceeded to examine the handwriting on the paper. It was Plantern's handwriting.

"Hey Repeater!

If you are reading this, by this time I have gone back to New Planter's City. Sorry if I did not have the thought of saying goodbye to you, cause one, you were falling asleep like a human fable, and two, my flight back to NPC was 4 in the morning. Yes, 4 in the morning. That's a bit early, eh? Well, I left by 3, and I wish I had the chance to say goodbye to you in person. Dr. Andy never gave me a clear date when I'll be going back to Suburbia. Worse, I might not go back to Suburbia. You guys made me feel home ever since I got here, and for your case, Repeater...made it unforgettable. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. On the lawn, and off the lawn. If there ever is a chance that I could visit you guys in Suburbia, I will definitely take it. But in reality, it might go down to ten percent. Maybe I might not. Well, you know, I have lots of family stuff to do, and my dad just decided to pull me off of lawn duty. Huh.

Just remember this Repeater, I love you all. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. And I love you too, Repeater. You're more than just my rear plant to me. I owe you my life. I would have never shone light in the dark if it weren't for you. Goodbye, Repeater. I'll miss you.

-Plantern"

Repeater became hugely awestruck as if he just finished reading a triple-A novel. Having his roommate, then friend, then girl-plant- no longer in his reach. Taking a moment to sit down on the bed and re-thinking his plan for today was a neat choice, but the thought of Plantern leaving quickly without him having the chance to say goodbye was something he can't avoid bearing. He would have been satisfied if he woke up early just for Plantern, and escorting her from house to the airport, savoring every ounce of time he can have with her before she leaves.

He shook his head in disbelief, and dropped the paper absentmindedly. He stared into nothing as he pushed her words deep into his core.

"Goodbye, Plantern. I'll miss you too." he softly said to himself, and stood up from the bed.

* * *

As Crazy Dave watered the garden hedges with a fairly long hose, he noticed Repeater sitting on the doorsteps. He gestured to a Squash to turn off the water which caused the hose to emit a sputtering sound, then he dropped the hose and walked to Repeater.

"Hey, laddie, have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Yep." Repeater replied lowly.

"So, have you caught up with Plantern before she left?"

Repeater shook his head, and his expression was unreadable even for a botanist.

"Oh. I guess you're sad?"

"A bit..." he followed.

"Don't worry. She can come back anytime and you two can go on with your daily lives. But still, you have your brother, what more can you ask?" Crazy Dave joyfully instilled.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Dave." implied Repeater as he gave him a meaning that his words worked a hundred percent at getting his mood back.

"Okay, I'll be busy for now, go and check out on your brother." said Crazy Dave as he stood up and walked towards the Zen Garden.

"He's in his room." muttered Repeater and proceeded inside the house to check on his younger brother.

He gave three knocks on the door to Peashooter's room in a short rhythmic tone and it was not long until Peashooter opened up.

"Oh, hey Repeater." he smiled as he showcased his messy room like a waiter.

Repeater chuckled. "Wow, Peas, this is the reason why I don't want you as my roommate."

Peashooter frowned in response, but smiled afterwards. "So...since Plantern is gone, what do you plan to do now?"

Repeater froze as he heard out what Peashooter said. Saturday may be a busy day for him, but since Plantern has departed, he is forced to trash previously formulated plans for him and Plantern together for the previous months. For a moment he wanted Plantern to stay, but it is too late for that now.

"W-Well, I'll just do some fun stuff with my big bro, right Peas?" he replied nervously as he wrapped a leaf over Peashooter.

"Yay! Oh wait, you forgot my RC car for months, you idiot!" pouted Peashooter and lied down on his bed.


End file.
